


A Game We Play

by anemu



Series: Carried Away [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, fat reader, like hardly there at all but kind of there though, like super light bdsm, my first attmept at smut, overweight reader, unprotected sex, very very light bdsm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemu/pseuds/anemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows immediately after my other Bucky/Reader one-shot "Carried Away"<br/>pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it seems like some of you liked "Carried Away". I hope that this follow up isn't disappointing, its my first attempt at smut and only like my third attempt at writing anything. Of course input is always encouraged and appreciated. 
> 
> Follows immediately after "Carried Away"

He was taking his time tonight. Peeling off my top and managing to stroke cold metal fingers along my hot flesh. The first few moments of metal on flesh are my favorite. The goose pimples rise where metal drags, creating a design on my soft skin. I shudder, as much in anticipation as from the cold.  
His face is hard, but his eyes are soft, and he thinks I didn’t see the corners of his mouth twitch upward. I know from past experience that he likes the way I shiver. He leans down to me, pressing his forehead to mine and staring into my eyes, “on your belly, close your eyes” he orders. He kisses me hard before pulling away, standing at his full height, arms crossed, and waiting. I can’t help but stare at him, practically drooling at the very sight of him with a blissfully silly smile plastered on my face. I know I’ve spaced out a little when he smirks, and makes the universal sign for “flip over” with one finger. I grin at him, and do as he asked, shaking my bottom just to tease him and burying my face in a pillow.  
He carefully unsnaps my bra, and helps me to remove the rest of my clothing before moving forward. I’m a lucky woman, and he is so good with his hands.  
This is a game we play. I have to keep my eyes closed, and he touches me. I can’t hear him moving, I can’t get a read on where he is. That is the thrill. Fleshy fingers brush my calf, only for a second and then I’m alone again. Metal traces the seam at the top of my thigh, then nothing. Hot, moist, breath against my cheek; and a chuckle so deep and so soft I can’t be sure if I imagined it. He teases me until my nerves are nearly shot, my body trembles with anticipation for the next touch. I whimper. That is when he comes to me.  
I feel his weight on the bed next to me, and the warmth of his now bare skin pressed against my side. I keep my face in the pillow, but press my body into his to seek comfort. He places a warm hand flat in the center of my back, and strokes me. Gently enough that my skin tingles, but firm enough that my nerves calm. When I’ve gotten comfortable, he uses his fingertips, drags them in lazy patterns causing my body to shiver.  
After tormenting me, he finally slides his hand down my back, over my sizeable rear end, and between my legs, “Feel how your body responds to me?” he whispers into my ear. I’m unable to respond in any other way but a whimper and a groan. He presses into me with two fingers, twists them, and withdraws, spreading the moisture along the already slippery path to my clitoris. I gasp, and grind myself onto his hand. “What do you need?” he speaks softly. He always speaks so softly when he has me in this state. “Tell me what you need (y/n)”. I whine, knowing what I need but struggling with the words. He enjoys taking my mind from me, but prefers taking me whole.  
He rubs against my slit, rougher than before, and its just enough to jolt me back into myself, “Fuck me,” it is a pitiful sound I make, a hopeless begging sound. And he thinks its beautiful. “Fuck me, please. I need more, I need it.” I find myself on my back, though I’m not sure how it happened. I open my eyes and stare directly into his. They’re on fire, “again” he says it without inflection, an order.  
“Please”  
And he is inside of me; his cock stretching me just a little too much, and filling me to capacity. I groan and thrust upward, trying to pull him deeper into me. I want him to occupy me completely. His face is buried in my neck, and he bites my shoulder as he pulls out before thrusting back into me with a bruising force. I shriek, we both laugh. Chemicals in our brains make us crazy, and he thrusts like he wants to kill me while I shriek and giggle.  
He suddenly stops thrusting, and sits up. I stay on my back, missing the warmth of him. He is still buried inside of me, but he is just staring at me. He appears to be examining my body while I catch my breath, my chest heaving, and my breasts and soft belly jiggling with the effort. I smile at him, “Shit, just being fucked by you is hard work.” I try to lighten whatever mood has taken him. He smirks by way of reply, and drags his hands from my hips, to my belly. “God you’re beautiful (y/n)” he slowly drags his cock out of me until the ridge is just about to pop out of me, before slowly pushing back in. I can feel every throbbing vein of him. When he hits my limits, he continues to push in. The pressure against my cervix is painful, in the sort of way that he knows I adore. I groan low and while I’m distracted he reaches around me and rolls backwards, pulling me into a sitting position on top of him. The added pressure of my body weight makes me scream, and jerk upward.  
I’ve never been in this place before. Sitting astride him I feel exposed. I feel like I’m going to crush him. I look down, and see him staring at me with wonder in his eyes, before he reaches up and takes my nipples between his fingers, rolling them and pulling. I relax back onto him, feeling him fill me again to an almost painful point. I sigh, and he thrusts up brutally while tugging down on my nipples, causing me to lose my balance and fall forward onto him. I attempt to right myself, but Bucky is thrusting violently into me from below. My breasts are bouncing just above his face, and he is reaching places inside of me I never knew could feel so good.  
He opens his mouth to take my hard, erect nipple into his mouth. He suckles it for a moment before he bites down, hard. At the same moment he thrusts into me, hitting me just right, and I explode around him. I clench my entire body, and my face falls next to his. I bite his chin to keep myself from screaming, and he wraps his arms around me, stroking my back. He has stopped thrusting, and is just relishing the contractions caused by my orgasm. When I’ve finally relaxed, he keeps me pressed against him, arms wrapped around me, stroking my back, as he begins thrusting again, slowly and deliberately. I shudder with each stroke, my nerve endings hyper sensitive to his touch. “(y/n)?” his voice is shaky.  
“hmm?”  
“Can I? …I need to…”  
“Please Bucky, I want to feel it too.”  
The sound he makes is the most raw and passionate thing that I’ve ever heard, and he speeds his pace once more. One, two, three hard thrusts is all it takes, and he is spilling himself into me. His warmth fills me, and I smile, my face pressed against his cheek.  
“This feels right” I whisper sleepily into his ear.  
“It is right” he whispers back.  
We lay there for a long time, me on top of him, while he softens inside of me. He continues to stroke my back, and my hair, until I finally fall asleep.


End file.
